


Milkshakes

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Begging, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Community: spn-masquerade, Crying, Dark, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Evil Jared, Evil Jensen, Extremely Underage, Grooming, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Rape, Rimming, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s perched on the edge of the couch when Jared comes home from work.</p><p>Jared knows that look on his face. After ten years together he knows pretty much every look Jensen possesses. This one is his favorite.</p><p>“I found one, Jay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 3 of spn-masquerade for the prompt: The boys love each other, are devoted to each other and they share everything. 
> 
> Including the very young boys they abduct because while they love each other, they also love breaking in a new ass. 
> 
> Please, as dark and twisted as the author can make it. 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS. This is every bit as twisted as the prompt makes it sound and then some. If any of the warnings give you pause please don't read it.
> 
> Age unspecified but Colin is very young.

Jensen’s perched on the edge of the couch when Jared comes home from work.

 

Jared knows that look on his face. After ten years together he knows pretty much every look Jensen possesses.  This one is his favorite.

 

“I found one, Jay.”

 

Jensen bites his lip and waits for Jared to come sit next to him.  Jensen’s computer is open to a Facebook page that makes Jared sigh.

 

“Oh, Jen.”

 

The boy on the screen is absolutely beautiful, with slanting hazel eyes and cute shaggy brown hair.  Jensen clicks to a picture of him at a pool party. 

 

“Holy shit.”

 

He’s just their type, slender and innocent looking. Even his name is cute: Colin Ford.

 

“You think it could work?”

 

“I’ve got it all planned out.”

 

Jensen tells him everything he knows about the kid and sketches out his plan.  Jensen’s always good at planning these things.

 

“This weekend?”

 

Jensen nods, smiling.

 

“He’s supposed to go on a school trip.”

 

Jensen pushes the computer aside and turns to Jared, kissing him.

 

“Thought we could take him on a trip of our own. For our anniversary.”

 

Jared always thought he’d end up alone. It’s not like the things he’s into are commonplace, and he’d never imagined finding a gorgeous boyfriend who had the same encrypted stash of porn and proclivities for gorgeous little boys that Jared did.

 

“I love you, Jen.”

 

He’d risked getting arrested to meet Jensen in person after they’d traded movies on an off-shore web forum for two years. Jared has taken a lot of risks in his life, but walking into that coffee shop was the best one.

 

“God, I love you, too, Jared.”

 

Jared leans back on the couch and lets Jensen settle between his legs.  Excitement tingles between them.  They’d have good sex tonight just imagining some of the ways they could break a new boy in.

 

“I bet he’s so fucking tight.”

 

Jensen sighs and kisses him, his cock pressing hard against Jared’s thigh.

 

“And that mouth…”

 

They don’t even make it on to the bedroom that night.

 

*

 

Jensen has a lot of things going for him. He’s ridiculously handsome, charming, and smart.  He’s also loaded.

 

Money can’t really buy happiness but it can sure pave the way for the things they want.

 

They grease a few palms and call in some favors. Ten grand makes their story about being Colin’s uncles and taking him for the weekend to visit some dying grandmother much more plausible to the director of Big Ben’s Wilderness Retreat.

 

They’re waiting by the car when Colin comes out.

 

“Goddamn,” Jared whispers, squeezing Jensen’s hand as the boy approaches them.  He’s even prettier in person.

 

“Hi, Colin.”

 

Jared crouches down and pulls a confused Colin in for a hug.

 

“I’m your Uncle Jared, and this is your Uncle Jensen.”

 

Colin squints.

 

“My mom never told me I had an uncle.”

 

Jared frowns and shakes his head.

 

“Hmm, I see.”

 

He glances up at Jensen.

 

“Well, you see, Colin, your mom said we could come get you and spend some time with you.  But we have to keep it a secret.”

 

“Why?”

 

Jensen puts a hand on Colin’s shoulder, squeezing softly.

 

“Do you know what being gay is, Colin?”

 

Colin’s eyes widen as he nods, slowly.

 

“Uh-huh.  My friend Stacy’s cousin has two mommies.”

 

“Well, Colin, Jared and I are like that. We’re married.”

 

He smiles and looks down at Jared.

 

“We’re married and we love each other very much. But some people think that two boys being married is wrong.”

 

Colin scuffs his sneaker in the dirt.

 

“My dad says boys kissing is gross.”

 

Jared gives Jensen a pointed look. Jensen’s research had been right on.

 

“Well your dad is wrong, Colin.”

 

Colin frowns.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being in love, Colin.”

 

Jared reaches up and holds Jensen’s hand.

 

“But your dad didn’t want us to meet you. That’s why your mom wants us all to keep this a secret, ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

Colin gets in the car, tucking his little backpack onto his lap.  Jensen slides into the driver’s seat and cradles his hand over Jared’s once they get on the road.

 

Jared turns to the backseat, smiling at Colin.

 

“Hey, what do you say we get milkshakes for the drive?”

 

*

 

The roofies knock him out quick.

 

The drive upstate is beautiful. Jensen has properties all over the place but this is one of their favorites.  Secluded and soundproofed with a spectacular view of the lake and Jared’s favorite hot tub aside from the Montana house.  They listen to NPR and share a non-spiked milkshake.

 

“He seemed pretty sensitive about the gay stuff.”

 

Jared looks back at Colin.

 

“You think he’s…”  Jared trails off.

 

Jensen nods.

 

“I knew by that age.”

 

Jared grins, leaning over to kiss along Jensen’s jaw.

 

“I knew I liked kissing other little boys.”

 

He brushes his lips over Jensen’s ear.

 

“Didn’t know I’d never _stop_ liking it.”

 

Jensen laughs softly, looking in the rear view at Colin’s sweet little face.

 

*

Colin doesn’t wake up until much later that night, but that doesn’t stop them from having some fun.

 

He looks so small laid out on their king size bed.

 

Jared likes them better awake but Jensen doesn’t mind when they’re sleeping.  He loves the peaceful look on his face, the way those lips part a little as he breathes.

 

“Want to open your present, Jay?”

 

They undress him slowly, savoring the reveal of pale, perfect skin, skinny arms and legs, that perfect, flat little boy belly. Colin’s nipples are pale pink and pretty.

 

Jared undoes the fly of his shorts and groans as he tugs them down.

 

“Look at the cute little dick.”

 

Colin’s little dick and smooth, snug balls nestle between his legs.  Jensen lines his thumb up next to it, grinning.  It barely reaches the quick of his fingernail.

 

“Now for the good part.”

 

They settle between his legs, grabbing a thigh each and pushing Colin up. He huffs a little as they hike his legs up, revealing his smooth, tight asshole puckered up between firm little butt cheeks.

 

“Shit.”

 

Jared strokes a finger over it, marveling at how soft it is. 

 

“Wish he’d wake up already.”

 

Jensen lays his hand over Jared’s, tracing alongside Colin’s soft pucker.

 

“We can still taste him.”

 

Jared grins, wolfish.

 

“Fucking love you.”

 

They take turns licking Colin’s little asshole, sucking his tiny dick into their mouths until it’s stiff and Colin’s moaning through his drugged haze.  Colin’s body knows what it wants.

 

“He’s so responsive.”

 

Jensen nuzzles his nose against Colin’s tight little sac as Jared licks greedily at his stiff prick.

 

“Wanna suck you off while you eat him out.”

 

Jensen gladly accepts, fucking into Jared’s throat as he palms Colin’s ass apart and tongues into the tight ring of his asshole.

 

They’re going to fuck that tight little boy hole sloppy before the weekend’s over.

 

Jensen comes quickly and eagerly returns the favor, watching Jared lick his spit out of Colin’s ass.  Colin blinks his eyes open a few times but he’s not really awake, or at least he doesn’t act like it.  He sighs a lot, though, and Jensen thrills with excitement as Jared comes in his mouth.

 

They like the noisy ones best.

 

*

 

“Have you ever kissed a girl, Colin?”

 

Colin had woken up hungry so they’re eating burgers at the kitchen counter.  Jared loves any excuse to fire up the grill.

 

“No.”

 

Colin blushes a little, and while Jensen can’t see him palm his dick under the counter he knows that Jared must be doing it.

 

It’s a good look on the kid.

 

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” Jared leans in a whisper, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Who told you that?”

 

Jensen and Jared exchange a heated look before Jensen puts his arm around Colin’s slim shoulders.  He’s beet red now.

 

“No one told us, buddy.  But it’s ok.”

 

He beckons Jared in for a kiss, taking his time and letting their tongues slide out for Colin to see.

 

“Jared and I kiss all the time.”

 

Colin’s mouth hangs open, his eyes wide. Jensen knows excitement when he sees it. He’d really picked well this time.

 

“Yeah, Colin.” 

 

Jensen kisses Jared one last time.

 

“Jared and I do lots of fun things together.”

 

Colin’s eyes are as wide as saucers.

 

“Do you want to try kissing, Colin?”

 

Jared walks around the counter and slides next to Colin, stretching his arm over Colin’s shoulder, right next to Jensen’s. Colin looks tiny between them.

 

“I don’t think I’m s’posed to…”

 

“Shhh, we won’t tell anyone, promise.”

 

Jared rubs his hand over Colin’s chest in soothing little circles.

 

“It’ll be our little secret.”

 

Jared lets Jensen have the first kiss. It’s always the sweetest, those tiny, trembling lips parting for him, soft tongue curling out under Jensen’s patient insistence. 

 

“Oh,” Colin gasps, shaking a little when Jensen finally pulls off.

 

Jared swoops in before he can catch his breath, sucking on Colin’s soft little lip until he starts to whimper.

 

“Wow, Colin, you’re good at that,” Jared praises, running his hand through Colin’s hair. 

 

“I am?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees, smiling at Colin’s pleased blush. 

 

“Hey, how about I make us some milkshakes and we can show you some of the other games Jared and I play together?”

 

“Sure,” Colin whispers, looking up at Jared through his shag of hair. 

 

Jared keeps kissing him while Jensen pours a generous shot of rum into Colin’s milkshake, just enough to get him pliant. It would be a shame to tie him down.

 

*

 

Colin stumbles a little as they walk him to the bedroom, but he’s still with it enough to gasp in shock when Jared and Jensen take off their clothes.

 

“Your pee-pees’re so big.”

 

Colin’s slurring his words a little but he still sits up to watch as they settle on the bed, stroking their cocks. Jensen always knows how to dose them just right.

 

“What does yours look like?”  Jared asks, feigning innocence as he plucks at the top button of Colin’s shorts.  He undresses Colin quickly, before he can protest too much. 

 

“Look at that nice little dick you’ve got, buddy.”

 

Jensen slides next to Colin and strokes the tips of his fingers over his little prick.

 

“M’not s’posed to say that word Uncle Jensen,” Colin whispers, his mouth falling open as Jensen starts to stroke at his dick.

 

“Aww, it’s ok, buddy.”  Jared gets in a little closer to Colin, knocking his knees open.

 

“Sometimes, when boys are together, they can say things that they aren’t supposed to say.”

 

Colin nods, eyes closing a little as Jensen strokes him.  His little stiffy looks so small in Jensen’s big hand.

 

“Boys can do lots of fun things with their pee-pees,” Jared whispers, stroking his own cock and smiling at Colin like he’s sharing a secret. Jensen smiles and tucks Colin a little closer.   Jared always loves the kid-talk.

 

“Like, like what things?”

 

“Oh, man,” Jensen grins, pulling Colin closer until he’s perched between Jensen’s legs.  His cock presses against Colin’s back as Colin sighs.

 

“Jared and I do all sorts of things with them.”

 

He presses in a little harder, letting Colin feel the full weight of his erection press into him.  He doesn’t bolt but Jensen makes sure he’s got a firm grip on him anyway.

 

“Yeah, we touch them.”

 

Jared inches in closer, his hand sliding under one of the pillows.  There’s always lube and some other supplies under it.

 

“And we put them in each other’s mouths sometimes,” Jensen whispers in his ear, releasing his hold on Colin’s dick and splaying his palms over Colin’s slim thighs.

 

“And if you’re really good friends with a boy, you can put his pee-pee in your boy hole.”

 

Jensen uses his leverage on Colin’s legs to hike them up, spreading his knees to expose his hole to Jared. 

 

“What’re-”

 

“Shhh.”

 

Jared leans down and kisses him as he grabs the lube and a small brown bottle from under the pillow.

 

“We’re friends, right Colin?”

 

He leans up to kiss Jensen, smiling against his lips.

 

“You think I can work him open with just my dick?” Jared murmurs, loving the way Jensen’s eyes go dark.

 

“Give him some poppers, he’ll be fine.”

 

Jensen adjusts his hold on Colin, tightening his grip on the kid’s thighs and spreading him a little wider.  Colin whimpers a little.

 

“We’ve done it with younger ones.”

 

Jared doesn’t need to say _I love you_.  They both know.

 

“You know where your boy hole is, right Colin?” Jared says softly, so soothing as he slicks his cock up with lube.  He never fucks them dry until they’re almost done with them.

 

Jared stares down at Colin’s clenched little asshole, watching it quiver as Colin makes a half-hearted attempt to squirm away from Jensen.

 

“That’s, s’dirty,” Colin mumbles, looking between the both of them.

 

“No it’s not, buddy.”  Jensen nuzzles in Colin’s hair.

 

“Your Uncle Jared and I cleaned you out real good while you were sleeping.”

 

Colin settles down, his lower lip trembling as Jared tosses the lube aside.  His cock looks huge in front of Colin’s shivering little body.

 

“Now you just take a sniff of this, ok? It’s part of the game.”

 

Jared unscrews the little bottle of poppers. They’d loosen Colin up just enough to get Jared inside.  The weekend’s just getting started and it’d be a shame to tear him up too early on.

 

“I don’t, wh-” Colin’s eyes water as Jared wafts the bottle under his nose.  His mouth goes slack as he mumbles.  Jared caps it and tosses it aside.

 

Jared locks eyes with Jensen, feeling his heart swell. Jensen wanted him to take Colin first, a special treat for their decade of sharing everything with one another. Jared’s the luckiest guy on earth.

 

Jensen nods, his lip curled up slightly. He always looks more dangerous when he’s turned on.

 

Jared lines his cock up, resting the head against Colin’s tiny asshole. 

 

Jensen is the love of his life but _this_ , this is what Jared lives for.  He pushes inside, straining to push past the resistance of Colin’s body.  Even dosed he’s tight.

 

Colin’s crying before he even gets the head in. Jared ignores him for now, pushing past the first breach until the head of his cock audibly pops in.

 

There’s nothing in the world like it. Colin’s virgin hole clenches frantically around him, trying to push him out.  He could have prepped the kid but then he’d miss out on this, the blinding tight grip around him, the squirm of Colin’s little body while Jensen holds him down.

 

That asshole is _his_ now, his and Jensen’s to fuck open and use however they like. It’ll never be the same,

 

“Oh, hurts, it hurts, s’too big, please,” Colin sobs, tears welling up in those pretty eyes.

 

God, Jensen had found a good one. Colin doesn’t kick or fight as Jared sinks another fat inch of his cock inside him.  He just lays there, legs spread and tears running down his cheeks. The ones that just cry are his favorite.

 

“Colin,” Jensen says in his stern voice, pitched so low it’s almost a rumble.

 

“If you don’t play nice with us we’re gonna have to take you back home to your parents.”

 

Jensen’s eyes are hot on Jared as he whispers gruffly in Colin’s ear.

 

“We’re gonna have to tell your Daddy all about the kissing, Colin.  You think he’s gonna be happy when he hears you touched our pee-pees, Colin?”

 

“No, please, I’ll be good.”

 

Colin hiccups, rolling his head to rest back on Jensen’s chest.

 

“It just hurts, Uncle Jared.”

 

“I bet it does, buddy,” Jared grunts, pulling back just to watch Colin’s asshole turn out a little.  That sweet pink tugs back against his cock.

 

“You feel how big you get Uncle Jared’s pee-pee?”

 

He sinks back in, heart pounding at the wet split of Colin’s asshole around his shaft.  His asshole is stretched taut, hot pink and huge around Jared’s cock.

 

“That little boy hole’s still gonna swallow me up, though.”

 

He’s got a good three inches before he’s sunk in. It’s hard to believe the whole thing’s going to fit inside Colin’s little body, but it will.  He always gets it to fit.

 

“You’re taking that like a big boy, Colin,” Jensen praises. Jared groans, tearing his eyes away from his cock disappearing into Colin so he can look at Jensen’s hungry, gorgeous face.  He loves it when Jensen talks them through it.

 

“That’s a good boy, Colin, just breathe, that’s it.”

 

Jensen can’t see Jared sink in to the base, but he can hear the raw cry Colin lets out when Jared bottoms out. Jensen shifts Colin’s skinny legs into one hand and reaches down, running his fingers around Colin’s hole.

 

“Oh, that’s so good, Colin.”

 

“I’m, unh, m’good?”

 

Colin’s still crying but he warms up to their praise any way. 

 

“Yeah, you got Uncle Jared’s pee-pee all the way in there.”

 

“Shit, Jensen,” Jared growls, his cock throbbing at Jensen’s sweet talk.  He knows Jared loves it and Jared has to kiss him, _now_.

 

“So fucking good to me,” Jared murmurs, starting to thrust as he leans up to kiss Jensen.

 

Colin’s as noisy as he’d hoped, sobbing and hiccupping and moaning as Jared starts to fuck him in earnest. 

 

“You like that, Colin?”

 

Jensen licks his lips, shifting his grip again to push Colin’s legs up against his chest, letting Jared get deeper.

 

“Like feeling your Uncle Jared pound your little boy hole good?”

 

Fuck, Jared’s not going to last long with Jensen running his goddamn perfect mouth like that.  Jared tries to savor each rough thrust of his hips, angling himself to fuck into Colin’s hole until he’s almost pile-driving him and Colin’s a shaking, tear-streaked mess.

 

He alternates between kissing Jensen and watching his cock ruin Colin’s sweet little hole, pounding into him just to pull out and see the gape he leaves behind.

 

Jensen’ll slip in easy when it’s his turn.

 

“Jesus, fuck, Jen, he’s hard.”

 

Jared knows it’s a reflex but it drives him fucking insane to see Colin’s stiff little boy cock bouncing against his belly. He barely manages another thrust before he’s coming, burying himself deep in Colin’s fucked-out little asshole and almost sobbing himself at how fucking tight it is.

 

There is _nothing_ like this.

 

Jensen shushes Colin as Jared spills inside him, running a soothing hand over his belly.  Colin’s flops lax on Jensen’s chest, eyes barely focused and so fucking pretty.

 

“Did so good, buddy,” Jensen murmurs, kissing along Colin’s temple.

 

“You made the white stuff come out of him.”

 

Jared groans as he pulls out. Come spills after his cock pops free, fat white streaks oozing out as Colin pants for breath.

 

“Jen,” Jared husks, because Jensen has to see this.

 

Jared hauls Colin forward, bearing his full weight as he sets him up on his belly.  Colin’s too wasted to hold himself up, not like his weight is any great struggle for Jared. He grabs his hips and hikes them up enough for Jensen to see Colin’s come-fucked little asshole for himself.

 

Jensen’s dick is throbbing hard as he rears up onto his knees.  He straddles one of Colin’s skinny thighs and pushes his other leg up and out of the way.

 

“Happy anniversary, babe.”  Jared grins, catching his breath.  He wouldn’t have any of this without Jensen.

 

Jensen gives him one last kiss before he nudges his cockhead against Colin’s hole.  It’s so wet Jensen doesn’t bother with the lube.  Sloppy seconds has its advantages.

 

“What’s, unh,” Colin mumbles uselessly. He’s close to passing out, but not before Jensen thrusts into him in one long, deep stroke. Colin’s garbled cry is muffled against the bed as Jensen buries himself balls-deep, his body draping over Colin’s.

 

He fucks Colin until he passes out, pumping his load into his still, pliant body.  Colin’s asshole is a ruined, puffed mess by the time he’s done. 

 

Jared could easily go another round, but they have to let the kid get some sleep.  Fucking a half-asleep mouth is no fun.  They tuck Colin into one of the guest beds and lock the door from the outside, just to be safe.

 

It’s going to be a good weekend.

 

*

 

Colin’s sore the next day but he shocks both of them when he asks about kissing again.

 

It’s been a long time since they’d had one who was even close to willing.  They spend a cozy morning making out on the couch, kissing Colin for hours while they play with his little boy cock.

 

They wrap Colin’s hands around their cocks, showing him how to use both of them to get a good grip.  Jared shows him how to suck Jensen’s cock, demonstrating on him first and then showering Colin with praise when he tries to stretch his lips around the full girth of it. 

 

Colin takes to praise well, blushing and darting his eyes up at them every time they tell him how good he’s doing.

 

He likes being rimmed, once Jared explains that they’re going to kiss his boy hole better before they use it again later. Colin flinches but that’s fine. Jensen will make him another milkshake later.

 

They never let Colin out of their sight, just to be safe.  Colin doesn’t try to bolt and by the end of the day he’s hugging them back and seeking out his own kisses.

 

Jensen slips a little more booze into his drink that night.

 

They open him up slower, promising that it’ll hurt less now that his boy hole has had some practice.  Jared has plans, and he’ll need Colin good and stretched.

 

“I want to fuck him together, Jen.”

 

Jared’s got four slick fingers in Colin’s asshole when he suggests it.  Jensen’s eyes light up.

 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Jensen growls, nodding as he fumbles for the lube.  He slicks his cock and moves Colin to straddle him, facing Jensen as they guide him down onto Jensen’s cock.

 

“You’re doing so good, buddy.”

 

Jared closes in behind him, reaching down to feel Jensen’s cock stretching him out.  Colin hasn’t even cried yet.

 

“Your Uncle Jensen and I love your boy hole so much we wanna share it.”

 

Colin’s mumbling nonsense before Jared even waves the poppers under his nose.  He’s barely coherent by the time Jared nudges his dick against Jensen’s.

 

“He’s still, fuck, he’s still so tight,” Jensen moans, gritting his teeth as Jared forces the head of his cock in next to him.

 

Colin whines as Jared slowly sinks in, too fucked up to protest more than that but awake enough to blink blearily at them. Just right.

 

“You see what a big boy you are, Colin?”

 

Jared can’t get all the way in at this angle but he goes as deep as he can.

 

“Fit both of us in you, so good,” Jared murmurs, losing his own words quickly as he starts to move.  His cock brushes against Jensen’s with each thrust, skating hot against the tight clench of Colin’s sloppy wet asshole.

 

Jensen comes first, with his teeth bared and his hand squeezing at Colin’s little dick.  Jared fucks into the mess until he trips after him, filling Colin up until come drips down onto both of them.

 

“Yeah, babe.”  Jensen sighs.

 

“Happy anniversary.”

 

*

 

They’re propped up in bed trading kisses when Colin wraps his arms around Jensen’s neck.

 

“When do I have to go back to my mom and dad?”

 

Jensen gives Jared a measured look.

 

“Do you want to go back?”

 

Jared’s heart skips a beat.

 

“No,” Colin whispers, shaking his head and frowning.

 

“I don’t…”  He blushes, pressing his face against Jensen’s chest.

 

“I don’t wanna stop kissing boys.”

 

“You don’t have to.” 

 

Jared tucks in closer to Jensen and presses a hand over Colin’s back.  Jared had never wanted to stop either, and it had led him to Jensen and everything they shared together.

 

“You can kiss as many boys as you’d like if you stay with us, Colin.”

 

Jensen squeezes his hand over Colin’s back. They’d been talking about moving for a while now.

 

“We promise.”

 

*

 

 _Ten years later_  
  
Jared squints at the heat radiating from the asphalt. He's gotten used to the weather by now but it's still more tolerable when they're on the beach.  
  
Jensen leans against the car, drumming his fingers against the hot hood. He always gets impatient waiting for flights to come in.  
  
"I think I see it," Jared says.  The small plane coalesces on the horizon, drawing closer and closer against the clear Caribbean sky.  
  
Colin's plane lands and Colin's out a few minutes later. Flying private is really their only option. Jensen had almost had a panic attack waiting for him to clear customs last time.  
  
"College boy!" Jared hollers, throwing his arms out as Colin tosses his backpack on his shoulders and charges towards them.  
  
There's hugs all around. They'll save the kisses for later, but there's heat in all their eyes and it's not from the blazing sun.  
  
They pack Colin's stuff into the car and signal the driver to take them back home after he welcomes Colin back. This island is fairly tolerant, and it hadn't been hard to sell their story as two fathers and their sweet son.  
  
"We missed you, buddy."  
  
Jensen slides the privacy window up and grins.  
  
"We missed you a lot."  
  
Colin grins, all white teeth and lean muscle. He's grown up prettier than they'd dared to hope.  
  
"Missed you too."  
  
Colin arches an eyebrow and pulls his tablet out of his backpack. He swipes it on and opens a cached page, some social media site all the kids are using.  No one’s known Colin as Colin for years now, and his page shows a small icon of a smiling “Sam Harris”.  It had seemed like a good name for him.  
  
"Got a surprise for you."  
  
He turns the screen to Jared and Jensen, swiping through some pictures of a stunningly beautiful ten year old boy.  
  
"The school’s got this big brother program for some local foster kids, my roommate does it. This is Brock."  
  
Colin licks his lips and settles back in his seat.  
  
"He's flying down here in two days. I told him I'd treat him to a week at the beach with my family."  
  
"Goddamn, Colin."  
  
Jared taps on one of the pictures, making the kid's pouting smile full screen.  
  
"I know."  
  
Colin snakes his hands onto both of their knees.  
  
"And don't worry. I already broke him in."  
  
He squeezes their thighs, letting his hair flip in his eyes. He still knows he's cute after all this time.  
  
"He can't wait to meet you."

 


End file.
